Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ -\dfrac{34}{100} \times -0.5 \times 0.6 = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ -\dfrac{34}{100} \times 100\% = -34\%$ $ -0.5 \times 100\% = -50\%$ $ 0.6 \times 100\% = 60\%$ Now we have: $ -34\% \times -50\% \times 60\% = {?} $ $ -34\% \times -50\% \times 60\% = 10.2 \% $